Command Structure
COMMAND Commanding Officer Ultimately responsible for the ship and crew, the Commanding Officer is the most senior officer aboard a vessel. S/he is responsible for carrying out the orders of Starfleet, and for representing both Starfleet and the Federation. First Officer The liaison between captain and crew, the Executive Officer acts as the disciplinarian, personnel manager, advisor to the captain, and much more. S/he is also one of only two officers, along with the Chief Medical Officer, that can remove a Commanding Officer from duty. Second Officer At times the XO must assume command of a Starship or base, when this happens the XO needs the help of another officer to assume his/her role as XO. The second officer is not a stand alone position, but a role given to the highest ranked and trusted officer aboard. When required the Second Officer will assume the role of XO, or if needed CO, and performs their duties as listed, for as long as required. Chief of the Boat The senior-most Chief Petty Officer (including Senior and Master Chiefs), regardless of rating, is designated by the Commanding Officer as the Chief of the Boat (for vessels) or Command Chief (for starbases). In addition to his or her departmental responsibilities, the COB/CC performs the following duties: serves as a liaison between the Commanding Officer (or Executive Officer) and the enlisted crewmen; ensures enlisted crews understand Command policies; advises the Commanding Officer and Executive Officer regarding enlisted morale, and evaluates the quality of noncommissioned officer leadership, management, and supervisory training. The COB/CC works with the other department heads, Chiefs, supervisors, and crewmen to insure discipline is equitably maintained, and the welfare, morale, and health needs of the enlisted personnel are met. The COB/CC is qualified to temporarily act as Commanding or Executive Officer if so ordered. Mission Planner The Mission Planner is a unique officer within the starship's Command department. He or she answers to the CO and XO, and is responsible for creating, coordinating and planninf Starfleet and allied missions and story arcs as well as tactical analysis and intelligence gathering. Yeoman The Captain's Yeoman is for Petty Officers who wish to continue as administrators. It is technically a non-Mate position. Use of this position is completely at the discretion of the Commanding Officer. File work, and sensitive message transport are but two examples of the Yeoman's possible duties. The Yeoman assists the CO in day-to-day duties that the CO would otherwise not have the time to do. Branch Captain Branch Captain a.k.a Captain of Branch is the title given to Department Heads who hold the rank of Captain. Their roles and duties are the same as the Department Head role with the exception that Branch Captains may be invited as junior members to the Captains Table for branch related matters. Department Head Department Heads report directly to the Executive Officer. As a Department Head one must ensure that all those in said Department are active and enjoy their experience as a member of that Department. Tasks Include but are not limited to; * RP Guidance * OIC Administration * Attending Commanders Table * Attending functions(Promotions, Balls, Diplomatic affairs) * Greeting visitors and keeping in contact with Dept Officers * Project Management * Departmental advertisement * Active online status FLIGHT OPERATIONS Chief Flight Control Officer Originally known as helm, or Flight Control Officer, CONN incorporates two job, Navigation and flight control. A Flight Control Officer must always be present on the bridge of a starship. S/he plots courses, supervises the computers piloting, corrects any flight deviations and pilots the ship manually when needed. The Chief Flight Control Officer is the senior most CONN Officer aboard, serving as a Senior Officer, and chief of the personnel under him/her. Shuttlebay Manager The Shuttlebay Manager is responsible for pre and post flight checks of all support craft involved in away missions. Once a support craft has been brought to the flight line, it is his/her duty to ensure that it is mission capable. Upon returning from a mission, he/she must inspect the support craft and prepare a report on any maintenance that is required. He/she is also responsible for the placement of support craft in order to allow for maximum efficiency of the shuttlebay. Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer Originally known as helm, or Flight Control Officer, CONN incorporates two job, Navigation and flight control. A Flight Control Officer must always be present on the bridge of a starship. S/he plots courses, supervises the computers piloting, corrects any flight deviations and pilots the ship manually when needed. The Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer is the second senior most CONN Officer aboard and reports directly to the Chief Flight Control Officer. Flight Control Officer Originally know as helm, or Flight Control Officer, CONN incorporates two job, navigation and flight control. A Flight Control Officer must always be present on the bridge of a starship, and every vessel has a number of Flight Control Officers to allow shift rotations. S/he plots courses, supervises the computers piloting, corrects any flight deviations and pilots the ship manually when needed. Flight Control Officers report to the Chief Flight Control Officer. Support Craft Pilot All small spacecrafts aboard a starship, starbase or a facility (Shuttles, Runabouts, Transports, Captain's yacht, Patrol Vessels etc.) but excluding fighters are flown by Support Craft Pilots. This is often the proving ground for pilots until they earn a berth on a starship as a Flight Control Officer. OPERATIONS Chief Operations Officer The Chief Operations Officer has the primary responsibility of ensuring that ship functions, such as the use of the lateral sensor array, do not interfere with one and another. S/he must prioritize resource allocations, so that the most critical activities can have every chance of success. If so required, s/he can curtail shipboard functions if s/he thinks they will interfere with the ship's current mission or routine operations. Assistant Chief Operations Officer The Chief Operations Officer cannot man the bridge at all times. Extra personnel are needed to relive and maintain ship operations. The Operations Officers are thus assistants to the Chief, fulfilling his/her duties when required, and assuming the Operations consoles if required at any time. Operations Officer The Chief Operations Officer cannot man the bridge at all times. Extra personnel are needed to relive and maintain ship operations. The Operations Officers are thus assistants to the Chief, fulfilling his/her duties when required, and assuming the Operations consoles if required at any time. Quartermaster The Quartermaster specializes in distributing supplies and provisions to personnel aboard the vessel. In addition, the Quartermaster controls all physical assignments to quarters throughout the vessel. Boatswain The Boatswain (pronounced and also written "Bosun" or "Bos'n") trains and supervises personnel (including both the ship's company or base personnel as well as passengers or vessels) in general ship and base operations, repairs, and protocols; maintains duty assignments for all Operations personnel; sets the agenda for instruction in general ship and base operations; supervises auxiliary and utility service personnel and daily ship or base maintenance; coordinates all personnel cross-trained in damage control operations and supervises damage control and emergency operations; may assume any Bridge or Operations role as required; and is qualified to temporarily act at Operations if so ordered. SECURITY AND TACTICAL Chief Security/Tactical Officer The Chief Security Officer is called Chief of Security. Her/his duty is to ensure the safety of ship and crew. Some take it as their personal duty to protect the Commanding Officer/Executive Officer on away teams. She/he is also responsible for people under arrest and the safety of guests, liked or not. S/he also is a department head and a member of the senior staff, responsible for all the crew members in her/his department and duty rosters. Security could be called the 24th century police force. Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer The Assistant Chief Security Officer is sometimes called Deputy of Security. S/he assists the Chief of Security in the daily work; in issues regarding Security and any administrative matters. If required the Deputy must be able to take command of the Security department. Security/Tactical Officer There are several Security/Tactical Officers aboard each vessel. They are assigned to their duties by the Chief of Security/Tactical and his/her Deputy and mostly guard sensitive areas, protect people, patrol, and handle other threats to the Federation. The Tactical component of the job involves running and maintaining the numerous weapons systems aboard the ship/starbase, and analysis and tactical planning of current missions. Very often Security/Tactical officers are also trained in ground combat and small unit tactics. Master-at-Arms The Master-at-Arms trains and supervises Security crewmen in departmental operations, repairs, and protocols; maintains duty assignments for all Security personnel; supervises weapons locker access and firearm deployment; and is qualified to temporarily act as Chief of Security if so ordered. The Master-at-Arms reports to the Chief of Security. ENGINEERING Chief Engineering Officer The Chief Engineer is responsible for the condition of all systems and equipment on board a Starfleet ship or facility. S/he oversees maintenance, repairs and upgrades of all equipment. S/he is also responsible for the many repair teams during crisis situations. Assistant Chief Engineering Officer The Assistant Chief Engineer assists the Chief Engineer in the daily work; in issues regarding mechanical, administrative matters and coordinating repairs with other departments. Engineering Officer Engineers are the backbone of the Engineering Corps and are responsible for, under the guidance of the Chief Engineer, maintaining and repairing the vessel. Engineer's Mate The Engineer's Mate is a NCO (sometimes civilian) responsible for the training and supervision of crewmen within the science department. They are experienced in the fields of departmental operations, repairs, protocols, and are assigned with maintaining departmental duty assignments and oversees all specimen preparation, cataloging, and storage. The Engineer's Mate is qualified to become Assistant Chief Engineering Officer if ordered and reports directly to the Chief Engineering Officer. SCIENCE Chief Science Officer The Chief Science Officer is responsible for all the scientific data the ship/facility collects, and the distribution of such data to specific section within the department for analysis. S/he is also responsible with providing the ship's captain with scientific information needed for command decisions. Assistant Chief Science Officer The Assistant Chief Science Officer assists Chief Science Officer in all areas, such as administration, and analysis of scientific data. The Assistant often take part in specific analysis of important data along with the Chief Science Officer, however spends most time overseeing current project and their section heads Science Officer There are several general Science Officers aboard each vessel. They are assigned to their duties by the Chief Science Officer and his Assistant. Assignments include work for the Specialized Section heads, as well as duties for work being carried out by the Chief and Assistant. Science Technician The Science Technician is a NCO (sometimes civilian) responsible for the training and supervision of crewmen within the science department. They are experienced in the fields of departmental operations, repairs, protocols, and are assigned with maintaining departmental duty assignments and oversees all specimen preparation, cataloging, and storage. The Scientist's Mate is qualified to become Assistant Chief Science Officer if ordered and reports directly to the Chief Science Officer. MEDICAL Chief Medical Officer The Chief Medical Officer is responsible for the physical health of the entire crew, but does more than patch up injured crew members. His/her function is to ensure that they do not get sick or injured to begin with, and to this end monitors their health and conditioning with regular check ups. If necessary, the Chief Medical Officer can remove anyone from duty, even a Commanding Officer. Besides this s/he is available to provide medical advice to any individual who requests it. Assistant Chief Medical Officer A starship or facility has numerous personnel aboard, and thus the Chief Medical Officer cannot be expect to do all the work required. The Asst. Chief Medical Officer assists Chief in all areas, such as administration, and application of medical care. Medical Officer Medical Officers undertake the majority of the work aboard the ship/facility, examining the crew, and administering medical care under the instruction of the Chief Medical Officer and Assistant Chief Medical Officer who also run the other Medical areas not directly overseen by the Chief Medical Officer. Nurse Nurses are trained in basic medical care, and are capable of dealing with less serious medical cases. In more serious matters the nurse assists the medical officer in the examination and administration of medical care, be this injecting required drugs, or simply assuring the injured party that they will be ok. Nurses also maintain the medical wards, overseeing the patients and ensuring they are receiving medication and care as instructed by the Medical Officer. Counselor Because of their training in psychology, technically the ship's/facility's Counselor is considered part of Starfleet medical. The Counselor is responsible both for advising the Commanding Officer in dealing with other people and races, and in helping crew members with personal, psychological, and emotional problems.